Unrequited Love Hurts
by RukaMichi92
Summary: Trust me, not a happy one shot... It's something that's really happening aroundu everyone or your crush, even if you don't realize it...


**A/N: okay, i got this idea of expressing your emotions into the story by reading Reusch17's "strenght". No doubt, it's a great story and i would prefer if you read hers 1st, then mine... **

* * *

Everyone has a weakness, right? And mine is that beautiful aquamarine hair girl. She practically took over my heart since the first time I met her. Maybe fate had brought us together? It was the first day of school in junior high and we were assigned in the same class. We had three days to prepare before the exam for the class division. I was so afraid that I had only three days to get to know her. I started talking to her, wanting to know more about her. We laughed; we talked; we giggled about mostly anything and everything. Before I knew it, it was already the third day, which means it's class division day. I didn't know what happened but other students were put in different classes but only she and I were once again assigned in the same class. I smiled to myself when I got the class pass. I knew fate wouldn't be against us since it has brought us together. The chances of two going to the same class were 0.1 percent. We then started our new school lives there, in the same class. And that's where everything went wrong…

She was a cute and attractive girl, not to mention a talented one. I always tried to get near her, at least talk to her about anything, just like the first three days of school, but I always get pushed aside by her admirers. I became nothing but a tiny piece of memory in her mind; I had a pointless presence in her life. All I could do was admire her from afar, sometimes even chuckling to myself at her clumsy yet cute actions.

She hated bugs, any types of bugs. I remember bringing a fake 3D beetle to school on April's Fool and she got freaked out. You can't blame a 13 year old kid to be so playful, can you? She just picked up the artificial beetle and threw it against the wall, which broke one of its legs. I sighed. She found out that it belonged to me and quickly apologized. I love the way she did the wrong things and apologizes. That was one of her cuteness that I found in her; the way she handles things, though she was a little rough. What good times we had. Time passed by and we got a little further from each other, as if there is a huge distance between us. I tried to occupy myself with other girls but my mind would automatically trace back to her. Why can't I just forget her? I knew damn well that she's straight, although she told me indirectly but deep down inside I knew the hidden meaning behind her words. Some girls asked her out for a date, but were turned down, not to mention those were her best friends. Look, even best friends were turned down so what will happen to me if I asked? I was merely a friend to her, I was just one of her classmates.

_Look how cute is that guy! He could've pass as my boyfriend!_

What chance do I stand? None! That was why I joined the track team. I never like running, but now it seems that running is the only way I can get her out of my mind, leaving all the problems behind me. Without her, running is my life. But when she's in my life, I find that running is useless. I don't even feel like running anymore when she's with me. I just wished the moment could last forever.

We were separated during our second year and worse, we lost contact. I was in the wrong place; I should be with her, by her side. Why did fate separate us? Was it something I done? Did I deserve this as a punishment? Is loving someone a sin? What?! What the heck was I doing wrong? I love her; it's that easy and simple. I was depressed the whole year without her. With each passing day, I felt like dying more. It was so hard for me to bear till the last day of that year. Much to my surprise, we were assigned to a class next to each other, but only to find she had a girlfriend. Well, not much of a girlfriend but they were always together. I always frown when that girl, whom she had introduced to me as Ami comes into our conversation. I came to know that she's a violinist to, just like Michiru. She had told me the reason they were always together was to discuss about music. Right, music… I know music too. I play the piano, so why her and not me?

She holds my hands when we walked on the streets, of course not just the two of us, but with her whole lot of friends. I like her touch, but she I wasn't the only one who had the chance to enjoy that feeling. She holds everyone's hands as she's the affectionate type of person. When we watched movies or school play, she'll fall asleep on the shoulder beside her, not bothering who it was. It was so naive of me to always try to find a place beside her, just because I wanted her to lean on my shoulder and not anyone else's. The first time she held my hand was the first time I blushed in my entire life. She was the only one who could make me feel like that; the only one who make me laugh more than ever; the only one I love… Do you feel stupid when you love someone? Someone you clearly know you don't even have a tiny bit of chance with?

It's been three years now since I met her, nearly the fourth. We did hang out in shopping malls with her friends, whom had also become my best friends. With each passing moment I spend with her, I feel like wrapping my arms around her and just kiss her. But I can't, everyone around me hated gays, even my parents; even _her_… What am I supposed to do with these feelings of mine for her? I couldn't forget her; I couldn't kiss her; I couldn't do anything further _even though_ I'm madly in love with her… No one would ever know my feelings for her. I feel that it's enough now, even if I only get to hold her hands; even if I only get to feel her leaning on my shoulders.

This is enough for me…

Michiru…


End file.
